Adrenaline Rushes
by LexraHeart
Summary: ONExSHOT. Hawkeye, Loki, Hitman, Martinez and Sarge are all of squad Eagle. This is just a short story on one of their many battles.


Adrenaline Rushes by LexraHeart

* * *

Lexraheart: Well I wrote this for a free write for my teacher. So I thought I'd post it.

AUTHORS NOTE: This Lina is not in any way related to my Lina in my Halo Story. I couldn't think of a name so I just used Lina.

* * *

Summary: ONExSHOT. Hawkeye, Loki, Hitman, Martinez and Sarge are all of squad Eagle. This is just a short story on one of their many battles.

* * *

Quickly the marine ducked and rolled, her pistol firing rounds as she rolled to her feet. The grunt fell dead, an alien with a Tepee shaped helmet on its head. Three inches away from the woman's shoulder, the rock was smoldering with hot plasma that the grunt had shot at her. The female marine rose and fixed her pant and shirt, which now were clouded with dust. The marine's name was Lt. Lina S. Misako. Her squad codenamed 'Eagle' resigned in a canyon full of the Covenant, aliens. Their job was to kill and infiltrate the Covenant's facility in the canyon.

Lina growled as she replaced her helmet, which had fallen off in the fight. She reloaded her pistol to find she had no ammo left; she then picked up her 52 AM sniper rifle, which she had rested it by the smoldering rock. She activated her comm. link,

"Hawkeye here, the eagle perch is clear." She smirked.

"Affirmative Hawk, have fun, we've just now infiltrated the Oh my go—" But Ricks voice cut off, she heard a noise all marines hated to hear "Wort Wort Wort." Lina illustrated her fine French and kicked a rock as the comm. link closed. If Rick was alone, he'd be dead; Lina could tell that the Elite had snuck up on Rick. Lina froze as she heard grunts and scuffles; Grunts.

Lina whirled around and lobbed a Frag Grenade in their direction. A smirk escaped her face as she heard two screams and drops, both Grunts were now dead.

Lina re-activated her comm. link,

"R—Rick?" Lina asked.

"Nope, sorry Lina, Rick, he didn't make it, the Elite sort of bashed his head in, I'm sorry. On the lighter note we've taken over the structure." Gabriel Martinez spoke.

"Oh, thanks Martinez, I'll be on my way then."

"See you when you arrive." Martinez replied but Lina cut off the link. Lina felt numb. The female marine turned around and stood face to face with an Elite. Adrenaline rushed through out her system. The Elite was a full foot taller then her and a lot stronger and deadlier. Lina cursed as she avoided the alien's plasma rifle (which it meant to use as a club) and rolled between its legs. She sprinted past him and rolled again to reach her sniper rifle, which she had set down again. She turned to the elite and raised her rifle.

_'Crap! My pistol is out of ammo and I have to shoot this alien at close point range with a long ranged weapon? Lina you're going to die. F—k'_ Lina thought. She closed her eyes, breaking the first rule of snipers and fired twice.

The first shot missed, she heard a mirthless laugh escape the Elite's jaws. (They have two…) It said something in its language but to Lina it sounded gibberish to her. It was calling her pitiful. The second shot rang out in the small canyon. Lina slowly opened her eyes not haring the Elite laugh. The Elite lay dead, remains of its head on the rock and dirt, a single bullet was in the center of its forehead, a shot in a million. It was a terrific sight for Lina.

"Yes!!" The marine yelled. Her whole body shook as she slid to her knees; the female sniper had made a shot that even the most skilled of snipers couldn't have made. Plus the shot was a close point range with a 52 AM sniper rifle and her eyes were closed. The adrenaline slowly exited her system and her breathing slowed.

The sniper heard a Warthog, somewhat of an ATV and Jeep together. Where on the jeep would be back seats was a machine-gun turret.

"Lina are you alright?" Sarge asked as him and Loki climbed up to her sniping perch. Loki, the leader of the squad picked her up and set her in the passenger seat of the 'Hog. Loki took the driver seat and Sarge the gunner spot.

"Rick—is he really dead?" Lina asked.

"Nope, Marty was yanking your chain." Sarge smiled as the female's eyes flared.

"We kicked him around, don't worry." Devon (Loki) laughed.

"Yes, let's head toward the structure; Lina hasn't seen it's inside beauty yet." Sarge grinned.

"Yeah lets. So I can go and kick Gabe in his groin!" Lina scowled. The three of them laughed; waiting for the day they could leave the covenant planet and head home to Earth.

* * *

LexraHeart: yeah...I hope I get a good grade on this. 


End file.
